A Song about Noodles
by The Indecent Nerd
Summary: Pasta. Water. Getting hotter. A song about noodles? "NO!" Marceline wants Bonnibel back, so she enlists the help of her friends throughout Ooo. Will she win PB back, or will she forever be her problem?
1. Chapter I: A Visitor After Dark

_**AN:**_ This will be a Bubbline story, rated T simply for creative freedom. I do not plan on anything to become racy or sexual. This story will focus more on a cute aspect while dealing with some heavier things, but nothing ever too graphic. On a side note, all characters (unless I say so) as well as the show, Adventure Time, is property of Pen Ward and his studios. I do own the plot, so stealing will have consequences. Enjoy.

**Chapter One – A Visitor After Dark**

"Finn," Marceline called out. She came to the tree house a little after dark. She looked the house up and down while she waited. _They've done a nice job with it_, she thought, _looks better than when I lived there._ The sky was dark and littered with very few stars. The wind was nowhere to be found, nor could any noise of animals be detected. It was as if they knew of her sudden epiphany.

"Hey, Marceline!" came the reply from an open window.

"Whatcha up to, girl?" asked a bombastic little dog.

"Eh, y'know. Not much," she said slowly. She was unsure of how to handle such a situation. She was over a thousand years old and she found she lost touch with her sensitive side. "Just let me in guys."

She heard footsteps descending stairs and before long the door opened to reveal Finn and his dog, Jake. Finn was already in his red flannel pajamas complete with his usual white hat. He looked mildly tired but happy enough to see her nonetheless.

"What's shakin', Marcy?" he asked. His voice cracked and Marceline emitted a giggle. The throws of puberty were upon him. Such things did not affect her anymore and so she found them amusing.

"I just wanted to ask you about something," she started before gliding past them and into the house. She flew into the living room and hovered in a laying position over the couch, just an inch from the cushion. "Y'know, _relationship stuff_."

"Oh," Finn breathed as a blush crept across his cheeks, turning his face the very color she liked to eat. "You know I don't much about that stuff."

"Yeah, maybe," she teased, "but you know about you know about Bonnibel- I mean Bubblegum."

Finn's eyes grew wide in surprise, his boyish innocence not fully grasping the concept. "_PB?! You like PB?!_"

Marceline scoffed. "Don't be immature, Finn. Yeah, I like her. We used to date, remember?"

"Nah, I think I'd remember that," commented Jake. Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Remember when we were fighting the door lord? And we had to open the door to his liar with a song?" Finn nodded. "Well, I gave her my rock t-shirt while we were dating. She never wore it. Or, at least that I ever saw. Anyway, I just want things to be like they were before, y'know? I can't do it alone."

Finn was thoughtful for a moment. Whether he was digesting the news of her relationship with Bonnibel or thinking of things he could do to help her, she would never know. Soon a smile replaced his confusion and he put a warm hand on her shoulder. "I'll do what I can."

The vampire queen sighed a lengthy sigh and placed the back of her cold hand to her forehead in a dramatized fashion. She had come here to enlist the boy's help and she'd done so. Even with that, she had no idea how to go about this. Did she come outright and tell Bonnie how she felt? Did she ask her for a second chance? Did she ask to go on a date? She felt so utterly dumb. "I don't know what to do, Finn."

"Well, what does your heart say about all this junk?"

"Finn, my heart doesn't even beat," she hissed.

"Oh, right. Hmmm," the boy rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe take it slow? That's what I did with PB."

"Yeah and all you got was a piece of her hair, remember?" Finn blushed red and hung his head. "I just don't want to do something stupid and mess it all up. Like I always do."

"Oh, Marceline, girl, you could never mess anything up!" Jake said with enthusiasm that caused the undead girl to smile. He stretched himself up onto the couch then and sat beside her hovering boots.

"I so do! I messed things up with my dad. I messed things up with Bonnibel. I just mess everything up! It's like my heart-guts hate me," she said, her voice barely a whisper at this point. Finn saw it in her cold eyes- the yearning to do better than she thought she was. To him and Jake, she was pretty rad but she couldn't see that. All she saw in herself were the failures and missed chances she'd encountered throughout time.

"Your heart-guts don't hate," the human smiled. "And neither does Princess Bubblegum! We'll help you win her back, I promise."

She couldn't help but sigh and pull her hovering knees to her chest. She laid her cheek on her knees and stared blankly at the wall. _I shouldn't have come here_, Marceline thought bitterly. _It's a waste of time. She'd never want to get back with the likes of me. I'm like evil and stuff, after all. A monster_. "I wouldn't even know where to begin," she whispered.

"Me either, but I think I might know someone who might," suggested Finn. "Lumpy Space Princess! She's all about mackin' on dudes!"

The vampire buried her face in her palm and tried her hardest not to hiss. Her frustration got the better of her, however, and she let her emotions take hold. Her face morphed into that of a demon's with dark eyes and red glowing pupils, razor sharp fangs extended, and forked tongue squiggling around as she yelled. "BONNIE ISN'T JUST SOME DUDE, FINN!"

"Yeah, well maybe not," shrugged Jake. "But LSP is sure to know something about picking up dates."

Another sigh fell from Marceline's lips. She looked back and forth from dog to boy and saw the sincerity in their tiny mortal faces. Finally she uncurled herself and floated down to the couch and actually sat upon it. She looked down into her lap in a saddening doubt. "Are you guys sure?"

Finn the human boy nodded with a grin. "Yeah. We'll go see Lumpy Space Princess tomorrow, okay? We're exhausted from saving that village of tree-people from the birds who don't pay rent."

The vampire queen smiled then. "Okay, boys. See you in the morning." She left the house as quickly as she came in and reentered the night. It seemed different now. The few stars in the sky seemed to shine much brighter than before. Marceline gained newfound hope from this. If something that was once so dull could truly brighten at a second glance, perhaps where she messed it up with the Princess could be forgotten and they could begin anew.

_I hope Finn's right about this. I hope I have a second chance_.


	2. Chapter II: Lumps on the Inside

_**AN:**_ I am going to update as often as I can, which will generally be a span of a few days or a week or two, but I will not make any promises. I don't think this will be a super long story either, but it will be fun, cute, and a little sensitive. Please read, and if you really like it, show it some love. I hope you enjoy it! Okay, so here's chapter two!

**Chapter Two – Lumps on the Inside**

The trio found the lavender amorphous blob at her campsite in the woods. Marceline had never found the Lumpy Space people to be very cool at all, but their princess could be quite comical at times. They'd only met a handful of times but Marceline always left with a smile. LSP was hovering near her campfire with a whole can of beans cooking on top of a skillet. A she had a cell phone to her hear and was talking obnoxiously loud.

"NUH UH, GIRL. BRAD AND ARE OVER, FOR OBVI," she screamed, unaware of her visitors. "Me and Dimitri and I are dating now, anyway." There was a muffled response, which was closely followed by, "How could you not know he is? He is so lumpin' hot."

Finn and Jake looked at each other and then at Marceline, who merely shrugged her shoulders and grinned. "Hey, Lumpy Space Princess!" called out Finn.

The princess spun around quickly, a sly smile on her face, the kind of smile she got when she was talking about dudes. "Hey, gurl, I gotta go. Finn and Jake are here," she said into her phone. After another grumble of a response, LSP replied quickly. "I DON'T LUMPIN' KNOW WHY. I JUST GOTTA GO! Bye."

"'Sup, LSP?" asked Jake.

"Oh, yeah, hey guys," she said in her congested tone. It forced a giggle to Marceline lips, one that she hid but enjoyed in silence. "I'm just cooking some beans."

"Shouldn't you take them _out_ of the can?" Marceline inquired with a laugh. LSP put her hands on her lumpy hips and rolled her eyes. The star gem on her forehead gleamed in the sun and she let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I know to cook some beans," she droned, "I can do this on my own."

"Yeah, so," Finn said, just in time to break the tension. "Marceline needs your help, okay? Do you know Marceline?"

"Yeah, we know each other. I HAVE OTHER FRIENDS, FINN!"

"Geez, calm your guts, Princess," Jake said, raising his hands in mock surrender. He shrank himself down to the size of Finn's shoe and rubbed his eyes. "Y'all go ahead with this. I'm gonna take a nap!" He shouted up at them before wandering off to a fallen leaf and lying down upon it. It took only a minute before the vampire girl heard tiny snoring coming from the dog.

"So what do you need my help with, _Mar_-_ce_-_line_?" she asked, annunciating every syllable of her name in a way that LSP would have deemed 'sassy.' Marceline raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior but forgot it a moment later. She was a 1,000 years old and she had to remind herself that some things in the world had changed; styles, rules, and attitudes.

"I, uh, um…"

"Marcy needs your dude-catching skills," Finn put it simply. "Will you help her? We know you're an expert on getting guys to like you."

"Well, it isn't gonna be easy," LSP said blandly as she flew around the vampire. Marceline tried to follow the space princess's gaze, turning around and tripping over her on feet. She fell backward and landed on her butt with an _umph_. "I mean, look at her, Finn. She doesn't even have any lumps."

"LSP, be nice to her-"

"_SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY LUMPS, FINN!_" Finn said nothing but held his hands up. "But yeah, I guess I can teach her some _moves_. Do you have any _moves_, Marceline?"

"Uh, not really. I can fly. And… And play the bass!"

"Yeah, that's not hot to guys," the purple blob criticized. _Bonnie always loved my music_, Marceline thought. She could tell she was blushing so she looked down at her shoes. "But the flying thing could work. I fly all the time and I get hit on like all the time. Dimitri gets so jealous."

"Who's Dimitri?" asked Marceline, voice slow and unsure. Lumpy Space Princess through up her arms in exasperation.

"Oh my Glob, he's my new boyfriend! Everyone knows that."

The vampire queen narrowed her eyes and sighed. This was getting her absolutely nowhere. _Maybe I shouldn't have bothered with this. I'm just going to mess it up again, probably worse than before_, Marceline thought with bitter discontent. _I should just quit while I'm ahead_. "Yeah, Finn, I'm just going to home," she sighed and adjusted her long gardening gloves and then the brim of her sun hat. "This is getting me nowhere and I'm just going to give up."

She got to her feet and then began to hover and float away. She hadn't gone far when a voice called out to her. She was surprised to find that it wasn't Finn, but it was Lumpy Space Princess with a desperate, determined look in her eyes. "Wait! Marceline!"

She stopped and spun around in the air. "I appreciate your help but I don't think it'll do any good. I'm a screw up and that's just what I'll do forever."

"No, you won't," she insisted. "Listen, come back. I can help you. You may not have any lumps but you can definitely get a man."

Marceline blinked slowly and tried not to cry; she was successful but the feeling of it remained. "You don't have to do this."

"Are you kidding me? I am so lumping great with the dudes! It would be a crime _not_ to use my talents to help others."

The vampire giggled and agreed to come back with LSP. The two returned the campsite. The sizzling of the beans had become louder and the smell of burnt food radiated through the air but the princess didn't even seem to notice. Finn smiled when they returned. He was now propped up against a tree with his hands behind his head and a tiny Jake in his lap. Marceline couldn't help but smile at him.

"Okay, well, the first thing you gotta do is work on acting super hot," said LSP. "It's all about working your lumps and your _style_."

"How exactly does one do that?"

"By sounding mysterious and stuff. Listen to how hot this sounds," she paused and puckered her lips, "_Hey guy, I think you are like totally hot- maybe_. See how easy it is? You try it."

"Uh, um…" Marceline thought hard and couldn't conjure up a single thing to say. Either way she knew she had to give this a shot. If not for all the trouble her friends were putting in but for herself to gain the confidence. "_Hey guy, I bet your blood totally tastes like your candy skin._" She laughed instantly and felt mega-ridiculous.

"Candy skin?! OH MY GLOB, YOU LIKE SOMEONE FROM THE CANDY KINGDOM?"

"What? _No!_" Marceline tried to deny it but she'd let on too much by accident. LSP was grinning like a thieving goblin who had stolen a wizard's magic pants.

"It's Peppermint Butler, isn't it, _Mar-ce-line_?" Before the vampire could deny even that, the space creature continued on. Marceline thought it best to leave it where it was. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone. But you were totally awesome at pick-up lines, so don't even worry, girl."

"Ah, thanks," she blushed some more and rubbed the back of her neck with a chilled hand. LSP grinned and gave her a big thumbs-up.

"You may not have lumps on the outside, but you have lumps on the inside. _Big, beautiful, lumpy lumps._ Use 'em, girl."

"I will," Marceline smiled. "Thanks for all your help. Lumpy Space Princess, I owe you."

She shrugged and turned around only to finally discover that her beans had been burned severely. "MY BEANS!" she exclaimed. Marceline thought little of it and made her way over to fin and sat beside him.

"Get any helpful advice?"

She nodded slowly. "Kind of. I think what she was really driving at –in her weird delusional way- is to sweet talk my way into getting a date. Be nice and give compliments. Be a little more mysterious and stuff, I guess."

"That does sound like a good idea," Finn grumbled, "Might have to try that with Flame Princess sometime."

"Yeah, totally," Marceline smiled, fangs bared and shining. She leaned back against the same tree with a smile. "What should we do now? I mean, this was great, but I don't think a few cutesy compliments will win Bonnibel over again."

Finn thought hard for a minute, his index finger stroking tiny Jake's fur. "Huh. I still don't know much about girls, or dating for that matter. But I'm getting pretty hungry. I think I know someone else who can help us both- someone who will feed me _and_ give you advice. You up for it?" She nodded. "What about you, Jake?"

"Huh?" asked Jake, crawling out of Finn's lap and stretching out to normal size. He rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Pie time, my bud. Time for some pies," he said with a content grin. He stood and helped Marceline to her feet, and she in turn began to fly right above the tall green grass. "You guys ready?"

The trio then again started out on a new path, one leading out of the forest and onward to someone else who could help the vampire win back the love of her life. She felt a little surer of herself. She thought that maybe, just maybe, if she were to get more ideas and advice she just might be able to ask out Bonnibel.

They left the campsite just as a small gray tomcat came to LSP and rubbed it's head against her purple fur. Just as they stepped past the trees and closer to the outside of the forest, Marceline could hear LSP with her vampire hearing.

"Oh my Glob, Dimitri! You brought me a dead mouse as a present? You are so lumping thoughtful, babe-ay"


End file.
